Ouça o meu canto, leia os meus sonhos
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um reencontro foi sonhado, tempos atrás por aquele que espera e que ama sem poder dar vazão a tudo que sente. Por que cartas podem ser algo mais que apenas letras em papel. E sonhos podem se realizar. Dohko e Shion/Yaoi. Presente para Akane Mitsuko


**OUÇA O MEU CANTO, LEIA MEUS SONHOS**

Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94

Presente para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange por um motivo que eu e ela sabemos

Gêneros: Yaoi. Contém romance, angst e lemon

Personagens: Dohko e Shion

Sem betagem por pura loucura minha que produzi a fanfiction em seis horas seguidas de surtos mentais.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Lost Canvas também não, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada e Shiori Tenshirogi. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

**ONESHOT**

Legenda:

"entre aspas" - Falas

itálico - Carta do Shion**  
**

**Dohko POV**

Quantos anos?

É tempo demais, saudade demais. Eu me lembro, todo dia, todo amanhecer, todo entardecer. Eu vejo no brilho pálido do sol da manhã a sua tez tão clara. Eu vejo no morrer do dia as trevas que se aproximaram quando você se foi, cumprir sua missão dada por Sasha.

Assim como eu, você também não poderia se esquivar.

Os únicos sobreviventes. E dois corações dolorosamente apartados por nossa honra incrível de poderosos cavaleiros de Atena.

Cartas... Muitas delas. Escrevemo-nos tantas vezes, tanta paixão e amor. Escrevi-lhe tudo que ia e, ainda vai por dentro desse coração ainda jovem apesar do corpo encarquilhado que agora sou obrigado a ter.

Foi um processo lento de consolo mútuo pela distância, de consolo mútuo pela falta de seus lábios sobre os meus, a falta de sua pele quente sob a minha.

Ah, Shion, eu sentia dor física quando lia suas palavras quentes e poderosas em pergaminhos. Apesar do papel ser algo inventado pelos chineses, eu gostava dos pergaminhos antiquados e praticamente à salvo da passagem do tempo. Não à-toa ainda tenho suas cartas em minha casa.

O primeiro velino que você me mandou me fez chorar. Como foi que você conseguiu um pergaminho feito com as peles delicadas de bezerros ou cordeiros? Era tão caro, Shion. Eu gostei de receber suas cartas, as peles que você utilizava tornavam a carta manuscrita naquele material macio, fino e claro como se fosse uma extensão de sua própria pele. Eu quase podia sentir seu calor.

Tenho alguma desconfiança de que você despejava cosmo naquelas cartas para que eu o sentisse mais perto de mim.

Uma carta sua, em particular, faz meu sangue circular em torvelinhos até hoje. Como você pôde escrever aquilo? Muitos achariam imoral, eu achei lindo...

Deu-me vontade de ler sua carta, outra vez. Não deve ser difícil achá-la. É a carta que mais releio enquanto espero que finalmente todas as cento e oito estrelas maléficas despertem. Não vai demorar. Vejamos...

Aqui está. Um velino sedoso, que muito já manuseei nesses anos todos. Sua bem talhada letra em arcos finos e elegantes sempre me atraiu.

Sento-me numa cadeira antiga e começo a sonhar. Sua carta é seu amor, Shion, sei que é...

_Santuário, 20 de outubro de 1777._

_Querido Dohko,_

_Hoje foi um dia difícil para mim. Fiquei observando as nuvens que insistem em desenhar seu rosto no céu. Fiquei observando o badalar do carrilhão nos meus aposentos e lágrimas demais resolveram me visitar._

_Hoje é seu aniversário e eu não estou aí para lhe abraçar e dizer-lhe, uma vez mais, o quanto eu o amo. Em todos esses anos nós nos mantivemos separados, não podemos sequer nos ver, mas ainda nos comunicamos._

_Somente hoje, meu amigo, meu amor, eu gostaria de poder insurgir-me contra as determinações da Deusa Atena e viajar nos bons sonhos que sempre tenho quando penso em você. Somente hoje, meu amor, eu gostaria de enfronhar minhas mãos em seus cabelos e puxá-lo no beijo apaixonado que somente você sabe dar._

_Não posso dar-lhe minha presença, mas posso dar-lhe meu sonho, meu desejo._

_Dohko, meu desejo por você jamais arrefeceu, nem com o peso da idade, nem com o tempo que passou. Ainda me lembro de seus lábios sobre os meus, lembro de sua voz gemendo em meus ouvidos enquanto desliza suas mãos em meus mamilos, enquanto passa a língua em cantinhos secretos de meu corpo de cavaleiro._

_Como eu poderia esquecer sua mão direita traçando desenhos em minha virilidade enquanto eu provo sua boca com uma fome que jamais é plenamente saciada, pois eu sempre quero mais? Eu não posso, nem quero esquecer, suas carícias em minhas coxas e em minha intimidade. Não quero esquecer o prazer de sua língua que suga-me à exaustão até que eu solte gemidos impossíveis de conter, de não serem ouvidos na vastidão do espaço._

_Eu o desejo, Dohko de Libra, mesmo em sonhos, sem nem mesmo me importar se seu corpo é real ou imaginário. Eu sonho com sua masculinidade dura e selvagem que me preenche o corpo e o coração enquanto em movimentos ritmados, fortes e cheios de carinho eu entrego meu corpo ao seu e me abandono nos seus gemidos juntando-os aos meus._

_Sinto agora a urgência do alívio enquanto escrevo estas palavras. Sinto sua mão que me toca para aliviar-me das dores e atrocidades do mundo e provar-me que o amor a tudo vence._

_Você quer compartilhar comigo os meus desejos, meu calor e minha boca úmida por sua língua que enrosca na minha?_

_Feche seus olhos e sonhe comigo, Dohko._

_Sonhe com o ritmo do amor que fazíamos em meio a gemidos, arranhões, corpos quentes, palavras desconectadas da realidade, cabelos meus espalhados nos seus travesseiros, meus quadris indo de encontro aos seus enquanto você estocava-me com a força da loucura do eternos amantes._

_Sonhe comigo o prazer estarrecedor que sentimos juntos, o espalhar de nossas sementes, as juras de eternidade._

_Eu gostaria muito de estar ao seu lado agora, no seu aniversário, parcialmente desnudo, com longos fios espalhados na sua cama, sentindo sua paixão invadir-me inteiramente. Eu queria tantas coisas, mas por enquanto, creio que posso apenas mandar-lhe esta carta e avisar que eu sonho com você, sempre, que ainda escuto sua voz, vejo seu sorriso e sinto seu corpo dentro do meu._

_Eu te amo, Dohko. Feliz aniversário._

_Eternamente seu,_

_Shion de Áries._

Sempre que termino de ler, há lágrimas correndo em meu rosto marcado e há uma sensação de comichão em minha masculinidade. Fomos aprendendo, com o tempo, a dividir prazer e desejo em nossas cartas. Fomos aprendendo a sublimar o material pelo etéreo e a entender que nossos sentimentos superariam qualquer presença física.

Enrolo cuidadosamente o belo velino e guardo-o. A nova guerra vai começar, sem dúvida alguma. Há sinais demais. Eu preciso ir ao Santuário, preciso cuidar daqueles que me são caros e vencer esta última batalha, por você...

Engraçado que eu ainda ouço sua voz, sinto sua pele, seu gosto, o sedoso dos seus cabelos. Mesmo após tantos anos.

Digo em alto e bom som, quando tenho certeza que estou sozinho, que eu o amo e amarei para sempre.

Eu cantarolo à beira da águas tormentosas e fortes da cachoeira de Rozan que meu corpo pode ter envelhecido, mas meus sentimentos jamais morrerão.

Hear me, hear me  
Me escute, me escute  
You gotta be out there, you gotta be somewhere  
Você tem que estar por aí, você tem que estar em algum lugar  
Wherever you are, I'm waiting...  
Aonde quer que você esteja, eu estou esperando  
Cause there are these nights when  
Por que há estas noites em que  
I sing myself to sleep  
Eu canto para mim mesmo para dormir  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring  
E eu fico esperando que meus sonhos tragam  
You close to me  
Você para perto de mim  
Are you listening?  
Você está escutando?

Eu sei que você morreu, Shion.

Quando suas cartas pararam, há uns treze anos, eu pensei que algo de muito ruim acontecera. Eu sabia que o único jeito de você parar de me escrever seria morrendo. Nosso amor resistiu a tudo, por anos a fio, porque era sincero, verdadeiro. E eu o perdi sem poder sequer investigar o que houve.

Sou um honrado cavaleiro de Atena, mas sou também humano apesar de meus poderes imensos. Eu mantive meu posto e meu juramento e chorei ao lado da cachoeira de Rozan porque eu sabia. O barulho das águas abafou meus gemidos e minha dor excruciante. Eu sequer pude te dar adeus... Não pude...

E continuo chorando, parece patético e um tanto absurdo, mas minhas lágrimas por vezes caem em gotículas brilhantes que me lembram estrelas. Consegue fazer a associação? São suas estrelas, Shion, sua bela, poderosa e inesquecível Revolução Estelar.

Em minha dor de sua ausência eu tenho suas estrelas a me consolar.

Hear me, I'm crying out  
Escute-me, eu estou chorando  
I'm ready now  
Eu estou pronto agora  
Turn my world upside down  
Vire meu mundo de cabeça para baixo  
Find me, I'm lost inside this crowd  
Encontre-me, estou perdido dentro da multidão  
It's getting loud  
Está se tornando alto  
I need you to see  
Eu preciso que você veja  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Estou gritando para que você por favor  
Hear me  
Escute-me

O estranho é que ninguém disse nada, o Grande Mestre continuou por lá. Tenho minhas desconfianças, muitas delas. Não pode ser você, Shion. Jamais faria isso comigo. Jamais... Sua bela letra ornava cada pedaço dos textos incessantes. Uma doce tristeza me aparece e eu me lembro.

Foram anos de lutas infindáveis, anos de treinos impossíveis e dias de risos e algumas brigas. Eu sou bastante cordato, não gosto de brigar, não gosto de discutir, prefiro ouvir.

E eu ouvia seu coração bater contra o meu quando estávamos juntos, peito contra peito, abraçados apenas, sem armaduras, sem lutas, sem nada além de olhares e beijos apaixonados.

Por vezes, nesta pequena casa nestes picos de Rozan, eu ouço sua voz no vento, ou sinto que de alguma maneira você vem me visitar. Sempre que há sombras demais para ver, males demais para que eu consiga acreditar no sonho de paz de Atena, eu vejo você. Eu sonho com você, toco sua boca com a minha em mil vezes revividas de nosso último beijo.

Eu digo outra vez, mais uma vez, uma vez mais, que eu te amo e você é tudo para mim, não me importo de parecer apenas um idiota. Não me importo com muita coisa além de cumprir com o que Atena ordenou e sonhar que um dia poderei morrer para encontrar-me contigo. Espere-me Shion, não deve demorar muito...

Can you hear me?  
Você pode me ouvir?  
Can you hear me?  
Você pode me ouvir?  
Can you hear me?  
Você pode me ouvir?

Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui agora. Que pudesse sentir a aflição de alguém que jamais poderia ter revelado a verdade sobre o que Sasha fez comigo. Será que você conseguiria entender o tanto de coisas que ocultei de você?

Misopetha-Menos.

A técnica que recebi de presente de Atena. Eu pretendia utilizá-la para acompanhar a vida extensa dos lemurianos, torcia para poder reencontrar você após a Guerra Santa, aliás a nova Guerra Santa.

E então você morreu. E de repente tudo pareceu muito inútil. Só que sou um guerreiro e não uma lamurienta mulher, logo me reergui de tais pensamentos e pus-me a fazer o que deveria.

E eu esperei...

A cada ano, no meu aniversário, senti as carícias de sua carta e sonhei com você.

E eu cantarolei versos chineses sobre a eternidade do amor em cada novo dia.

Enfim, chegou o dia que eu temia e desejava. Havia estrelas cruzando os céus, o tempo todo, e só poderia haver uma explicação: Hades despertou. Eu deveria enfrentar meu destino. Eu precisava ir. E eu fui.

I used to be scared of letting someone in  
Eu costumava ter medo de deixar alguém entrar  
But it gets so lonely being on my own  
Mas tornou-se tão solitário estar sozinho  
With no one to talk to and no one to hold me  
Com ninguém para conversar e com ninguém para me abraçar  
I'm not always strong  
Eu não sou sempre forte  
Oh I need you here  
Eu preciso de você aqui  
Are you listening?  
Você está escutando?

E no Santuário de Atena eu estava preparado para tudo. Tudo mesmo... Menos... Para você.

Estremeci em todos os meus sistemas ao ver sua gloriosa figura. Os cabelos longuíssimos que tantas vezes eu enrosquei em meus dedos.

Estremeci em todas as minhas decisões de anos ao ver o olhar profundo, ao enxergar você, ao enxergar sua boca desenhada e ver o quanto você era ainda mais bonito que todas as minhas lembranças, não obstante a súrplice escura que eu sabia que não era coisa de alguém do Santuário.

Trocamos palavras, muitas delas... E nenhuma foi a que eu desejava. Eu vi no que você se tornou, eu vi tantas coisas que não queria ver e eu soube...

Lutar com você foi a decisão dolorosa e certa. Shiryu não deveria estar aqui, mas eu estou, Shion, eu estou. Sempre estive aqui, sempre estive esperando você. Sempre...

Sua voz ecoa, seu golpe é forte demais. Eu sou forte, bem mais do que você pensa. Quando transmuto meu corpo para aquele que você amava, eu sinto sua determinação cega falhar, sinto seu sangue pulsar um tanto a mais e vejo seu olhar.

Aquele olhar especial que eu pensei que jamais tornaria a ver. Precisamos iludir o senhor das trevas Shion. Nós dois sabemos o que é preciso saber sobre a armadura de Atena e eu não estou enganado, você não é um traidor, nunca seria um traidor. O que faremos?

Um potente choque de golpes e parece que desvanecemos no ar...

Não, muito pelo contrário. Conseguimos uma pequena pausa, minúscula pausa, nesse inferno sem fim.

Hear me, I'm crying out  
Escute-me, eu estou chorando  
I'm ready now  
Eu estou pronto agora  
Turn my world upside down  
Vire meu mundo de cabeça para baixo  
Find me, I'm lost inside this crowd  
Encontre-me, estou perdido dentro da multidão  
It's getting loud  
Está se tornando alto  
I need you to see  
Eu preciso que você veja  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Estou gritando para que você por favor  
Hear me  
Escute-me

- "Sasha cuidou bem de você." Shion murmurou enquanto ocultávamos nossa existência por trás de entulho e restos do templo de Áries.

- "Eu estava certo, você realmente morreu."

- "Acha que eu algum dia deixaria de escrever para você? Acha mesmo que eu aguentaria? O único jeito de me impedir, Dohko, era me matando."

O olhar de Shion para mim foi como uma luz irradiando alegria e paz. Ele me ama! Ele me ama demais.

No meio de uma guerra, dois homens separados por séculos. Não há lógica nisso, nem há lógica no amor.

- "Não temos tempo, nenhum tempo." Eu digo a ele com um pedido de desculpas embutido nas minhas palavras. Não tenho chance de dizer outra coisa pois a rapidez com que ele me abraça e cola nossas bocas me surpreende.

O céu são os olhos dele. O mar são seus beijos e minha vida não tem a menor importância no momento.

Cedo aos toques rápidos, cedo ao abraço apertado, cedo a tudo que ele quiser.

Não demorou segundos e estou nu embaixo dele gemendo descontrolado de prazer e amor. Sinto a boca morna envolver minha ereção e me deixar tão louco que quando ele desce sobre mim é preciso que nossas bocas estejam bem coladas para que eu não grite.

Tantos anos sem você...

Seguro os quadris dele vendo-o subir e descer e os cabelos lindos voando na noite mais estrelada e bonita que já vi ou verei. Não há outro dia, não há mais nada, há apenas estrelas cadentes, sons de luta e dois homens que não podem se separar, apenas se unir.

- "Eu te amo, eu amo... Tanto..." Declaro-me a ele em ofegos e gemidos enquanto sinto carícias distribuírem-se em todos os meus pontos mais sensíveis. Ele ainda se lembra. Ergo-me, sentando-me com ele sobre mim e ajudo-o no bailado gostoso que me faz respirar forte, que me dá tontura e prazer, que me dá tudo por que esperei nos últimos séculos.

Are you listening?  
Você está ouvindo?  
I'm restless and wild, I fall but I try  
Eu estou inquieto e nervoso, eu caio, mas eu tento  
I need someone to understand  
Eu preciso que alguém entenda  
(Can you hear me?)  
Você pode me ouvir?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
Estou perdido em meus pensamentos  
And baby I've fought, for all that I've got  
E, querido, eu tenho lutado por tudo que eu tenho  
Can you hear me?  
Você pode me escutar?

- "Dohko, meu Dohko, não temos muito tempo..."

E Shion desce sobre mim de uma vez, estrangulando-me dentro dele, tal como fazíamos antes e derreto meu prazer no corpo forte e quente dele. Rilho os dentes para não gritar e sinto as unhas dele ferindo meus ombros enquanto ele segura seu gozo mordendo a boca macia até sangrar.

Abraço-me nele sentindo nossas almas ocuparem o mesmo espaço pelo menos por alguns momentos. Não foi o reencontro romântico e bonitinho de uma história adolescente, mas foi o que poderíamos ter, então que fosse o melhor possível.

- "Temos que ir, Dohko."

Shion se levanta e eu sinto meu coração ficar vazio. Eu sei o que ele quer dizer. Nossa última batalha, pois eu sei e ele sabe que não vamos sobreviver outra vez, seria pedir demais.

- "Talvez os cavaleiros de bronze tenham vindo por algum bom motivo." Tento falar sem tocar no assunto de que não poderemos ficar juntos, de novo.

- "Eu vou morrer, de novo, Dohko."

A voz dele me faz estremecer e eu não consigo, de jeito algum, impedir lágrimas de brotarem no meu agora jovem rosto. – "Eu sei..." Respondo sem conseguir olhar para ele. Eu gostaria que fosse diferente, muito diferente.

- "Esteja comigo quando eu me for, ao menos dessa vez."

Ele sabe o que está me pedindo? Será que ele não faz idéia... Do quanto isso vai doer?

- "Quero que você seja a última pessoa para quem eu olhe e dedique meu cosmo. Quero levar em meu coração e minha mente o tanto que eu o amo, Dohko. Sei que não é algo simples, mas eu gostaria muito."

Não é momento para eu ser egoísta, nem para fraquejar, mas por baixo de toda a honra, pompa e poder, sou humano, ainda sou apenas um ser humano apaixonado.

Eu o puxo para mim e o beijo, ternamente, desconsiderando que o mundo pode acabar se não nos apressarmos.

- "Serei sua última visão, Shion, serei tudo que você quiser."

Um sorriso sincero. Foi o mais bonito sorriso dele. Minha melhor lembrança. Meu amor eterno.

O resto da história está nos livros do Santuário... Eu realmente fui o último a ver Shion enquanto ele se desmaterializava deixando traços de seu cosmo perto de mim.

Tenho um trabalho a fazer. Vamos vencer Hades.

- "Me espere, amigo, eu vou me encontrar com você, em breve..."

Olho novamente para as estrelas e grito... Grito seu nome... Eu te amo, Shion...

Hear me, I'm crying out  
Escute-me, eu estou chorando  
I'm ready now  
Eu estou pronto agora  
Turn my world upside down  
Vire meu mundo de cabeça para baixo  
Find me, I'm lost inside this crowd  
Encontre-me, estou perdido dentro da multidão  
It's getting loud  
Está se tornando alto  
I need you to see  
Eu preciso que você veja  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Estou gritando para que você por favor  
Hear me  
Escute-me

* * *

Nota da autora surtada: Gente, não tem jeito. Essa loucura toda, enquanto não passar, vai me fazer produzir fanfictions uma atrás da outra. Sei que tenho muitas a continuar, mas não consigo... E, Dohko e Shion agora? Ok, é porque minha marida gosta deles, então... Três de outubro é data importante para nós duas, então eis a fanfiction. A música é de Kelly Clarkson, Hear me. Er, será que eu mereço review ou ficou uma historinha meia-bomba? Queria saber, não costumo fazer DohkoShionismo...U_U


End file.
